In bowling-type sports, particularly ten-pin bowling, it is important to impart desired roll to the bowling ball.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus which supports the wrist, hand, and fingers of the bowler to enable the bowler to better maintain control over the bowling ball, to deliver the ball with higher velocity, and in a more controlled manner.
An important aspect of being able to control the roll and spin of the ball is the strength of the delivery and the ability to impart more power in the strike zone. In this regard there are a number of factors that contribute to scoring well. One of these involves a firm hand position during delivery, in particular during the time of release.
In an attempt to enhance and improve the delivery of bowling balls by the bowler, a number of hand and/or wrist and/or finger control and/or support devices have been developed. Representative examples of such devices include those described and shown in, for example U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,333,792, 2,994,533, 3,038,723, 3,235,258, 3,238,939, 3,238,029, 3,467,379, 3,606,319, 3,606,342, 3,704,994, 3,829,090, 4,176,840, 4,332,382, 4,371,163, 4,441,490, 4,441,711, 4,479,648, 4,531,735, 4,552,359, 4,608,720, 4,666,158, 4,677,971, 4,925,187, 5,014,689, 5,163,678, 5,330,391.
Such support devices range in function and design from what would be referred to as a glove to what would merely be a support to minimize certain movement of the wrist, hand, or finger.
Such prior art devices have been found to suffer from a number of disadvantages including the fact that, for example, a glove covers the entire hand of a bowler. Also some prior art devices may hinge or bend only at the wrist. Some of such prior art devices are designed so that the support provided to the wrist, hand, and/or finger normally ends at the knuckles on the hand. Some other of such devices provide primarily support substantially only to the wrist.
Although some prior art devices have been designed to impart a predetermined type of roll to the bowling ball, such prior art devices are not adjustable in a manner which allows the bowler to impart, or aids the bowler in imparting, different rolls and/or spins on the ball during the course of the event. Specifically, such prior art devices are not adjustable in a manner which affects the power imparted by the fingers of the hand of the bowler.
Moreover, prior art devices typically are not effective in minimizing and/or reducing the stress and strain often experienced at the finger, wrist, and hand of the bowler.